Theyeatthepoo
Theyeatthepoo, commonly known as TETP, is a Radical Socialist politician who is the Member of Parliament for Northern Scotland. He served as the Secretary of State for Education following the first and second general elections. Political career Theyeatthepoo joined the Labour Party shortly after the first by-election and quickly became an MP under the leadership of OwenBeric, the first Prime Minister. First Spell As Education Secretary TETP took up the post of Education Secretary in the first Government, a coalition between Labour & The Liberal Democrat party. TETP's education policies, particularly his views on private schools, created a great deal of friction between himself and the Liberal Democrats within the first government. This friction came to a head when TETP presented the Education Equality Bill ''(B024), a government bill that would abolish private schools. The bill was later withdrawn after an election was called although TETP did pass a motion calling on the charity status of private schools to be withdrawn. The 'Gang of 9' TETP's time as Education Secretary under the first government ended after the 'Gang of 9' Labour MPs resigned on mass to trigger a general election. This was done in following internal issues between Labour and the Liberal Democrat, with accusations of lack of work and cooperation coming from the Liberal Democrat benches. Labour would go on to do incredibly badly in the general election, with a new government being formed by the Conservatives and UKIP. Leadership Challenge In opposition the Labour party entered a downward spiral with many of it leftist members leaving for the Green Party or Communist Party. After two concurrent leaders resigned and left the party a leadership election was called in which can_triforce and TETP where the only candidates. TETP stood on a radical socialist platform, calling for the party to move to a space between the Greens and Communist Party. Can_Triforce stood on a more centrist platform, calling for hardwork to bring the party success again. TETP lost the election by a small margin and shortly after he left the party. The party went on in the Next General Election (GE3) to improve significanty, and in GE3 return to be the largest party, all without TETP. The Socialist Party In preparation for losing the leadership election in the Labour party TETP messaged Anthanaton, a previous Labour Leader and a then independent, about creating a new party dedicated purely to Socialism but without the negative bureaucratic issues that troubled the Communist Party. After some discussion, the two members began messaging high profile leftists in MHOC and within a few weeks an announcement was made of the parties formation. The party was official recognised by the speakership in March 2015. Second Spell As Education Secretary & Socialist Party Chairman 9 Socialist Party MPs where elected in the Third General election, with TETP being elected as the member for North London. The Socialist Party entered in Government with the Greens, Labour and Communist Party and TETP became Education Secretary for a second time. TETP second spell as Education Secretary would be even more controversial than his first. Shortly after the formation of the government TETP announced that the application process for free schools would be suspended indefinitely. TETP then pushed on with a motion that would see class size reduced by hiring more teachers but this was defeated. TETP suffered a second defeat in a row when the Education Provision Reform Bill (B098) was defeated. B098 would have abolished private education and was one of the most controversial bills in the history of MHOC. When it came to the vote the bill was only defeated by 48 votes to 44 with many calling on TETP to resign. TEPT did not resign however and subsequently passed the Schedule 11 Repeal Act 2015 (B119), an act that allows new state schools to be built rather than just academies. TETP also insured that many teachers where given a pay rise in the Governments budget while lowering the pay for the highest paid teachers. During this time TETP also briefly served as Socialist Party Chairman, succeeding Athanaton. He time as chairman ended in controversy when his leadership was challenged but he refused to resign. It was also during this period that TETP spoke of his parents having the ''Good sense and morals'' not to send him to a private school. The statement caused a great deal of controversy and is frequently brought up by members debating TETP. Monarchy Referendum Bill TETP also wrote and introduced a bill to parliament that would have seen the UK hold a referendum on the abolition of the Monarchy. The bill was one of the most commented on in MHOC history and earned TETP the nickname of 'Oathbreaker' from those on the right. The Bill was rejected by 54 votes to 40. Resignation as Education Secretary & member of Socialist Party TETP was engulfed in controversy when he was briefly banned for accusations that he had been using dupes. However, after private discussions with the Speaker TETP was unbanned and cleared of all wrongdoing. Despite this TETP resigned as Education Secretary shortly afterwoulds after being asked to by the then PM Whigwham. Briefly after this episode TETP resigned again, this time for his party. TETP had stood for the position of Chancellor and party Chairman. After members had been briefing against him and Government partners 'vetoed' his application to be Chancellor TETP held a vote of confidence in himself which he badly lost. Upon realising he would lose the vote TETP resigned from the party. Labour Party/The Communist Party/ Radical Socialist Party After a brief spell of 'retirement' in the Labour party TETP left for the Communists who subsequently became the Radical Socialist Party. He is now their spokesman Education Spokesman. ' ''' Category:Users Category:Radical Socialists Category:MPs Category:Radical Socialist MPs Category:MPs for Northern Scotland